<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting In The Wings Part II by Archer_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003600">Waiting In The Wings Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows'>Archer_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting In The Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, One Shot, Part 2, Violence, not enough fanfics of psylocke, random writing, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth must make her decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting In The Wings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207082</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting In The Wings Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>During the battle…</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Warren did not die in the crash. He survived long enough to get back to his master. Quicksilver has now been captured by Apocalypse. Mystique also does not impersonate her, as she was already there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Elizabeth stepped</strong> out of the ruins. She stared intensely at Nur, and the young mutant he had in his grip. She walked toward him. Warren stood by and watched, waiting for orders. </p><p>Elizabeth twirled her sword.</p><p>Nur held the mutant boy by the back of the head. He essentially held him out to her.</p><p>Dragging her sword, she stepped over to the mutants. She looked at Nur, her black and purple hair flowing viciously in the wind. </p><p>“End him,” Nur commanded.</p><p>Now was the time. She had to make her choice. </p><p>Elizabeth didn’t want to hurt him. He wasn’t at fault. But he had to be stopped before he caused any harm. </p><p>While Apocalypse was watching her expectantly, she raised her sword. But it was not the boy she swung at. Instead, she swung to the right. She hit her mark. The blade sliced cleanly between the second and third cervical vertebrae. </p><p>Warren fell to the ground. His head rolled away, blood spilling from the cleaved neck.</p><p>Painless. Better than the alternative.</p><p>Her sword tinted red, she raised the blade, pointing it at Apocalypse. </p><p>He scowled. “Deal with her,” he snarled at the other two.</p><p>Elizabeth raised her blade, preparing to fight. Storm and Erik surrounded her.</p><p>The other mutants stood in front of them. They were <em> protecting </em>her. </p><p>They attacked. </p><p>And Elizabeth? She did the most foolish thing she’d ever done.</p><p>She charged En Sabah Nur. </p><p>He would’ve torn her apart instantly. She didn’t care. She ran and swung her sword at him. </p><p>He dodged it. He did not attack. He was toying with her. </p><p>“Let’s see how quickly you are overrun,” He snarled. He raised his hands.</p><p>Dozens of bodies rose to attack them. Not dead, not alive. They were made of shadow. They were neither solid nor gaseous, and neither were they liquid. They simply existed. </p><p>They raised their spectral swords and charged.</p><p>Elizabeth stood to meet them.</p><p>The armor Apocalypse had enchanted on her was skimpy and light, rather like a lightly armored bathing suit. It would barely do anything to protect her. She had worn it without complaint, but she resented it. It exposed her and would be almost useless. Any blade could pierce right through it, and most of her body was bare.</p><p>But now, she was grateful for the extra mobility. It was light, so she could move and attack without encumberment. Her sword glowed purple. She began to attack. </p><p>Spectral beings disintegrated at her every hit. None of them got close. Her blade was not a sword. It was an arc of destruction.</p><p>Soon there were none left.</p><p>But Apocalypse was free to continue summoning. The others barely were able to hold off the other Horsemen. </p><p>Hundreds more came charging for them. </p><p>“There’s too many!” shouted one of the kids.</p><p>“I can’t kill them fast enough,” she breathed. For every one she killed, Nur summoned two more. </p><p>Hundreds now prepared to attack. More were coming.</p><p>Lightning blasted through the sky. Storm rose at Elizabeth’s side. Metal I-beams flew towards Nur at the same time. </p><p>“We’ll keep him busy,” Storm said. </p><p>“Do what you need to do,” Erik told them.</p><p>The mutants charged past the thousandfold army of specters. The kids and the Horsemen attacked Nur, keeping him from summoning. </p><p>Elizabeth kept the specters at bay.</p><p>She swung and dodged, leaping and twisting as dozens fell before her sword. Her sword was pure red-covered in the blood the specters left behind. She was almost slipping in the bloodbath. </p><p>But she fought, and she stood as she took on the army alone. </p><p>She finally had her moment. She was no longer waiting. This was her chance. She took it.</p><p>She didn’t notice the fight going on. She only focused on stopping the specters. One by one they fell to her blade, until they were all gone. Breathing heavily, Elizabeth lowered her sword. The battle was far from won, but now all that remained was Nur.</p><p>Elizabeth went rigid. She hunched over as her abdomen was thrown back. Her knees bent, eyes widening in shock. She grunted in pain.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed that Apocalypse had broken free. He had cloaked himself in the second he had while the mutants were distracted. He appeared out of thin air in front of her. Her mouth open, eyes staring at him. </p><p>She looked down at the ancient knife embedded in her gut. She raised her head back at him.</p><p>Nur thrust the blade even further.</p><p>The force thrust her head back down, forcing her to look at the ground, seeing the knife once again. The pain exploded in her chest. If what she had felt earlier was pain, it was nothing. Every pore was on fire, the tightening of her gut burning up her body. Her eyes welled with tears from the feeling of it. Nur grabbed her throat with his free hand.</p><p>Nur lifted the blade, and Elizabeth with it. Her feet slowly lifted off the ground. Gravity pulling at her made her feel even more. Her head raised up, tightened with the pain. She screamed silently. As her head bobbed downward, a sob that had built in her throat mixed with a groan of pain, releasing at the same time. Her eyes closed and opened rapidly. The pain was unimaginable. </p><p>“Traitor,” he snarled in her ear.</p><p>Nur aggressively ripped the knife out of her chest. Elizabeth gasped, still slightly in the air. Standing her back on the ground, Nur released his hand from her throat and walked away. Her hands went straight to her gut, pressing on the wound to stop the pain. Her knees bent and buckled. She fell, landing on her knees in the sand. Clutching her gut, she fell over sideways onto the ground.</p><p>Elizabeth, now lying on the ground, she raised her head slightly as she wheezed and whined in pain. Her chest raised and lowered staggeredly, her breathing labored. Her black hair spilling in a mane around her. Storm ran to her. They’d made a kind of bond during their travels.</p><p>“You’re gonna be fine, Elizabeth,” she said, talking more to convince herself than Elizabeth, “you're strong, you’re gonna make it.”</p><p>Elizabeth tried for a smile and failed. </p><p>“Don’t… let him… win…” Elizabeth breathed slowly. She couldn’t let this all be for nothing.</p><p>She didn’t hear Storm’s response. Her vision tunneled. The pain finally stopped. </p><p>Elizabeth’s chest stopped heaving. Her eyes were emerald voids that reflected the skies she could no longer see. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>